


Kneeling Imp

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Getting Together, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: When a suspect flees into the Glazed Dragon, Obi-Wan is rather prepared to combust or fade into the Force right there and then as he is very familiar with this particular club despite both his Master and Quinlan assuming elseward.But maybe the unfortunate situation can turn into excatly what Obi-Wan needed.





	1. The Glazed Dragon

Glancing about the club pumping with music and the vibration of the living and the hazy smell of musky smoke in the air and atmospheric dimmed light that all screamed of intimacy, Obi-Wan tried to hide his nervousness from both his master and Quinlan.

He really didn’t want to be at the Glazed Dragon, why their suspect had run into the bdsm dungeon club he had no idea but they had and Obi-Wan really wished they had _not_.

Or rather he wished that he did not have the companions he currently had as they looked around the Glazed Dragon at people in various state of dress, kneeling or sitting and even someone who was engaging in a blowjob.

They were in one of the privacy booths of course but everyone could tell even if they couldn’t see properly.

It wouldn’t matter if they could, if the privacy wasn’t engaged. Once you entered the Glazed Dragon, you had consented to seeing this kind of thing because that was in the contract everyone signed before they entered the second door and just how his master and Quinlan hadn’t noticed he was not required to sign, Obi-Wan did not know.

Oh how he wished that the perp hadn’t run of into the club, clearly having a membership that allowed them in and because they were Jedi and were claiming investigation, all three Jedi were allowed in.

The bouncer had only given Qui-Gon and Quinlan some narrow looks before shrugging and letting them in, neither taking notice of how the bouncer only gave Obi-Wan friendly nod before the female besalisk went back to leaning against the wall and watching.

Both were sending him looks now though, Qui-Gon of exasperation and Quinlan of amusement as the man threw an arm around him in companionable affection. “Alright then Obes, I know that you’re kind of restrained and sorta prudish but you do know that you’re going to have to open up that mind and accept some practices out there.” He teased as a semi nude twi’lek sashayed past them with a leash in her hand, hooking the ring onto the collar of a burly looking zabrak who she cooed at.

Quin yelped however as he was shoved off Obi-Wan with the Force by an irate master, who gave the Jedi knight a slight glare. “Obi-Wan does not have to do anything he is not comfortable with,” He stated sternly before hesitating and sighing. “Though Obi-Wan, you do have to understand and respect the culture and live styles of others.” He continued a bit more gently.

Stammering a bit, Obi-Wan waved his hands. “That’s not it master, I fully understand and respect a bdsm practice.” He tried to explain without giving himself away.

Which was promptly busted when there was a loud squeal and Obi-Wan was suddenly lifted of his feet by a two meter tall man with long, very long black hair to his rear tied back, piercing brown eyes and a beatific smile on his face. “Obi-Wan! Little Imp you didn’t say you’d be back so soon!” He cried out happily as he held Obi-Wan up with his arms under the redhead’s armpits.

Flushing deeply, feeling both his master and Quinlan’s eyes on him while also remembering the last time he saw Karas, Obi-Wan smiled shyly at the man holding him up, his large hands under Obi-Wan’s armpits. “Hello Karas sir and I wasn’t suppose to sir, I’m here on duty.” He explained quickly.

The now named Karas face went through several emotions at once, surprise, disappointment and then last acceptance as he set Obi-Wan down, nodding. “Oh I see, that explains your companions.” He rumbled, rubbing his clean chin with a sigh. “That is too bad, I was hoping… ah well.” He shrugged and smiled.

Bowing slightly to the man, Obi-Wan kept the nervous flutters behind a smile. “Maybe another time, sir.” He offered up, almost purring when Karas gently patted his head.

“Yes, that does sound good. But for now I’ll look for another companion. None as great as you but oh well.” He laughed that booming laugh before nodding to both Quinlan and Qui-Gon, offering them respect before wandering further into the club.

Nervously Obi-Wan turned around and smiled meekly at the two wide eyes staring at him, Quinlan even gaping rather unattractively at Obi-Wan as the kiffar’s muscled arms hung at his sides. Qui-Gon at least had managed to restrain himself to simply raising his brows high with wide eyes and crossed arms over his chest. “I um, I can explain?” He offered up.

At that Qui-Gon, with an odd look in his eyes, settled one bushy brow down and one up. “I imagine I can guess Obi-Wan considering that interaction.” He stated calmly before tilting his head. “And since that guess involves being intimately familiar with this place, I would like to request that you lead the charge to find our suspect, that good with you padawan?”

Flushing horribly and grateful for how the dim light would hide that fact, Obi-Wan nodded and moved past the two.

But he was under no illusion that they would forget about it and that there would be questions later on, especially Quinlan could be a nosy bastard and Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon’s burning eyes in his back.

But right here and now they were Jedi and they had a smuggler of Force artifacts to find.

And frankly, Obi-Wan was suddenly very relieved that they could both be professional because the idea of explaining his inclinations in the Glazed Dragon was not something he was interested in, especially as they had both gotten a good look at Karas, the tall, barrel chested man with long hair tied back and the leash on the man’s belt.

Yes, he was very happy they were being dutiful because if he had to explain it now, he would combust with embarrassment.

‘So much for trying to keep a low profile and not letting other Jedi know.’ He thought mournfully even as he thought he felt a phantom sensation of a hand in the low of his back, a slight shiver going through his spine that made him blink and wonder…


	2. Hope is fluttery like a butterfly

The hand landing on the back of his neck cut Obi-Wan off from his bickering with Quinlan as they stepped out of the council tower elevator, Obi-Wan feeling like his body went loose and too tight at the same time when that hand closed down, blunt fingers pressing lightly into his the side of his neck.

And by the way Quinlan’s eyes widened then narrowed, he certainly noticed Obi-Wan’s reaction to the broad hand holding him.

“As pleasant as having a mission on Coruscant is, it’s late Knight Vos and I would prefer to retire to our quarters and have a conversation with my padawan since we’ve now reported to the council.” Qui-Gon stated calmly, his expression nothing but serene Obi-Wan noticed as he glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes, not moving an inch under the hand on his neck.

It was a warm and broad hand and was stealing all of Obi-Wan’s attention and defiance as he only nodded a meek goodbye to Quinlan, letting his master guide him away.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, traversing through the mostly night empty halls with just a few Jedi that were either nocturnal or scheduled for missions about as Obi-Wan was trying to gather his scattered mind to talk, not too worried about anyone really listening in with the halls so empty. “Are you sure about this master?” Obi-Wan finally questioned.

Letting out a low rumble that felt like it was vibrating through Obi-Wan’s body via the hand on his neck, Qui-Gon’s grip tightened a bit. “Considering what both Quinlan and I learned at the Glaze Dragon…” He trailed off.

Stomping on his urge to argue, Obi-Wan let out a meek little mewl of understanding, flushing when he felt those blunt fingers press into his neck.

Clearly he had underestimated his master because that grip was all too familiar to Obi-Wan and not because of Qui-Gon himself but because that was how many dominants chose to restrain a submissive without being too obvious.

It was a guiding and slightly controlling grip meant to interfere before someone misbehaved or just remind them of their place.

And his master had it.

Fuck, that made Obi-Wan feel weak in the knees and he had clearly miscalculated because of all the things Obi-Wan had maybe thought his master might be into, bdsm was _not_ on the list.

Swaying slightly as they paused outside their door for Qui-Gon to unlock the door, Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as he tried to expel the haze that was trying to settle over his mind.

But Force, it was like trying to get oil out of water, impossible as it only seemed to spread further even as Qui-Gon gently pushed Obi-Wan inside the door first.

Finally the hand was removed and it left Obi-Wan feeling cold, shivering slightly as he looked at the other man with wide eyes.

Qui-Gon raised his brow as he followed in. “Take off your boots Obi-Wan and hang your robe.” He chided quietly, smiling thinly when the padawan hurriedly shifted to do as told, Qui-Gon removing his own.

However before he got to his robe, Obi-Wan was in front of him, reaching up to help Qui-Gon out of his robe as Obi-Wan had hurried through his own boots and robe.

Both paused, the intimacy in sharp contrast as they stood facing each other.

Reaching up, Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s chin, thoughtfully thumbing the cleft of his chin before the thumb moved up to stroke Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, the two staring at each other in anticipation.

Fisting his hands into Qui-Gon’s robe lapels, Obi-Wan swallowed harshly, Qui-Gon’s eyes dropping to watch his throat work.

Those deep blue eyes darkened a bit before Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh. “We’re going to talk Obi-Wan, whatever else is going to that big brain of yours, we are first going to speak.” He murmured sternly.

Swallowing his disappointment, Obi-Wan mutely nodded and forced his hands to work, to remove the robe and hang it up only for the tension in his body to go out when Qui-Gon’s hand returned to his nape once more, guiding Obi-Wan towards the caff table with it’s assortment of seats.

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Qui-Gon lead him over to his comfy armchair, pausing in front of it before he started to press carefully on Obi-Wan’s neck.

Taking the hint, Obi-Wan carefully dropped into a familiar kneeling position, watching as Qui-Gon settled down in the chair as Obi-Wan let his rear rest on his heels, looking up at the man sat in his comfortable leather chair.

Submissive in position to the other man.

Swallowing harshly once more, Obi-Wan stared at the man with wide eyes, his stomach alive with butterflies made of anticipation and anxiety for what to come… and hope.

All the hope he had never dared to think about before as this scenario was one he had thought would never be a part of his master’s personality.

And yet here Obi-Wan was, on his knees in front of his master, goosebumps breaking out on his skin and a shiver along his spine as anticipation and hope surged through him.


	3. His worries

While Obi-Wan was excited as he peered up at his master, Qui-Gon himself was… troubled.

Despite how light a play this was, despite how used Obi-Wan was to kneeling…

It did trouble him that the other hadn’t said no or even tried to negotiate in any form or manner.

He had expected Obi-Wan to at least resist kneeling so fast, to want a conversation first and it made him worried that the other had not even offered a token protest.

There were unfortunately a lot of dinguses in the bdsm scene, doms who liked to hurt those who didn’t know better and Obi-Wan’s utter obedience was troubling to Qui-Gon as he ran the back of his hand over his padawan’s cheek.

Obi-Wan pushed into the contact, eyes fluttering shut with a soft sigh that had Qui-Gon smiling faintly as he noted, a bit sadly, how desperate the other seemed for the positive contact.

Unsafe bdsm practice could leave scars not only on the body but on the mind as well, something he did not wish for Obi-Wan and to see him fold so easily without even trying to get in his opinions…

It did not suit him well.

Separation had allowed Qui-Gon’s body the moments to cool down and let his mind take over where his dick had been talking before and he rubbed his chin as he sat back. ‘I did say we were going to speak, seems I have to speak about more than just what we want out of this.’ He mused to himself.

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s questioning tone had him returning his eyes to the other, finding Obi-Wan staring at him questioningly.

‘Okay master negotiator, how to approach this without insulting him?’ Qui-Gon let out a deep breath before pausing again when Obi-Wan slid his arms around the master’s shoulders and rested his chin on Qui-Gon’s knees, a small smile on his lips.

“You worry too much master,” He murmured quietly, fully relaxed against Qui-Gon’s legs, his chest warm and comforting to Qui-Gon. “I knew you weren’t about to hurt me or do anything that would make me uncomfortable. You said we were going to talk and I assume that means negotiating and informing each others on what we are interested in.” He murmured calmly.

Catching Obi-Wan’s braid, Qui-Gon twinned it around his fingers while watching his padawan. “Still, it worries me how easily you submitted, if anyo-”

Breaking his submission a bit, Obi-Wan cut in smoothly. “Anyone else and they’d never get me in this position to begin with master. No one else could have made me kneel without speaking to me first.” He murmured, eyes full of trust.

It was as humbling as it was disconcerting to see, Qui-Gon didn’t deserve that unreserved trust, not with the way their apprenticeship had started.

But he would make himself worthy of that trust. “…You flatter me Obi-Wan, but it still worries me. I do hope you understand that you must be fully forthcoming with me, deception will not be tolerated in the kind of relationship you are hoping for here, should I discover it, I end it and you go back to being _just_ my padawan.” Qui-Gon stated sternly, giving his braid a little tug before dropping the length of hair, letting it rest along Obi-Wan’s shoulder and chest.

Tightening his grasp of his master’s legs, Obi-Wan gave a soft hum while nodding into his legs. “Of course. I expect nothing but full honesty, Master, and for us to negotiate what goes and does not.” He whispered quietly.

Shifting forward a bit, Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, thoughtfully stroking his bottom lip before sighing. “You do also know that I can’t give you a collar, not one you can wear all the time?” He prodded gently.

Obi-Wan lips pursed but he looked accepting at least. “Of course. Our way of life is… I know master.” He murmured before grinning mischievously. “That doesn’t mean you can’t give me _anything_ else to stake your claim.” The padawan teased.

Huffing in amusement, Qui-Gon quirked a brow, resting his thumb on the others clefted chin. “Oh, have something in mind you do?”

Nuzzling at Qui-Gon’s hand, Obi-Wan impish smile turned a bit anxious and hopeful. “Well, I have seen submissive wear necklaces with simple moon pendants… with their doms initials on the backside…” Obi-Wan stated shyly.

Pausing, Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan before softening, smiling slightly. “We’ll see Obi-Wan. For now, we have to speak about what we expect from this and what we enjoy… and especially what we do _not_ enjoy.” He murmured, chuckling when Obi-Wan nipped playfully at his thumb. “No play just yet.” Qui-Gon raised his brows.

Pouting, Obi-Wan nodded.

‘I’m going to ravage those lips plump and red soon enough.’ Qui-Gon promised himself, his smile turning ever so slightly predatory much to Obi-Wan’s obvious delight before they settled in to speak.


	4. The importance of triggers

Pushing the other up gently from his lap and instead settling to stroke the hair of the kneeling sub and caressing his braid slowly with his fingertips, avoiding the back of his neck for now as Qui-Gon wasn’t looking for a controlling gesture just yet, Qui-Gon pursed his lips thoughtfully before breathing out. “Right, first question Obi-Wan, do you have any triggers?” He murmured, face set in serious stone.

This was something he needed to know, to know what was off the table, to know what Obi-Wan could not handle and would push him towards his safe word.

The question had Obi-Wan’s eyes dropping to Qui-Gon’s knees, shoulders bunching a bit, and Qui-Gon’s stomach dropped with it.

Because that was a yes in body language before Obi-Wan ever verbally answered and Force, that meant someone had given Obi-Wan a memory or experience during play that he couldn’t handle and the things that reminded him of it was utterly off the table.

The point of a safe word wasn’t for a dom to actually push their sub to use it, it was put in place for _safety_ just as the name of it implied.

It was there to make a scene _stop_, without questions and without rancor attached to the situation.

And someone had ignored said safe word if Obi-Wan’s reaction was anything to go by, because that should have been the others go to if a situation got out of control.

“Obi-Wan?” He prompted gently, voice low and nonjudgmental.

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then slowly looked back up at Qui-Gon, meeting the older man’s eyes. “When… when I got into the scene, I was.. naive,” He started slowly, Qui-Gon’s dread mounting. “And I thought I’d found a good tone with a twi’lek who seemed knowledgeable and was in the Glazed dragon…” He paused again.

Grasping Obi-Wan’s hand, Qui-Gon rubbed it soothingly between his, getting a bleak smile in return before Obi-Wan took a fortifying breath even as his pallor deepened somehow despite the warm lights of their quarters.

“She was into blood play and knife play,” The words chilled Qui-Gon to the bones and he cupped Obi-Wan’s chin, staring at him with desperate eyes. “And she wouldn’t listen when I used my safe words, she…” Obi-Wan’s voice broke and Qui-Gon let go so the other could hide in his lap, Obi-Wan letting out a small broken noise, revisiting the memories clearly still straining for him as he hid while hugging the man’s legs.

“Oh Obi-Wan, sweet one.” Qui-Gon breathed out in horror, slowly stroking the others hair and rubbing his shoulders in a desperate attempt to provide succor and comfort.

He knew why Obi-Wan hadn’t told his Jedi master about this, but the fact that Qui-Gon hadn’t even _suspected_ it was troubling.

“It was how I meet Karas,” Obi-Wan raised his head enough to send Qui-Gon a trembling smile, his eyes slightly wet. “He was one of the Protectors at the club and I… he must have heard me or known something. I keep thinking he’s Force sensitive but he just laughs when I ask and says he has good instincts.” Obi-Wan dropped his head back down, clearly exhausted.

The dom in him went to war with itself.

They should finish discussing what they both expected… but this had also taken a lot of energy and bravery out of Obi-Wan to admit as Qui-Gon quietly caressed the others braid. ‘Not to mention we came back from a mission.’ Qui-Gon mused to himself before slipping his fingers under Obi-Wan’s chin, raising his head.

Obi-Wan blinked at him with slightly wet, tired eyes.

“Normally,” Qui-Gon rumbled. “We should finish our negotiation now. But we’ve had a long day and I’ve had you relieve something traumatic, not to mention our mission,” He continued in a soothing tone, feeling Obi-Wan lean into his hand. “So I think we should retire for the night and speak about the rest in the morning unless there is something pressing you would like to take up now?” He cocked his head.

Obi-Wan paused then shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to Qui-Gon’s fingers. “No, sleep sounds… sleep sounds good, yes.” He agreed, smiling when Qui-Gon instantly offered his hands.

Accepting the offer, Obi-Wan let the other pull him up though he waited until Qui-Gon stood before leaning up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Qui-Gon’s cheek.

Only then did he depart for his room, a tired sort of slump to his shoulders.

Qui-Gon meanwhile stood there frozen, savoring the feel of those lips on his cheeks, the gentle, almost shy pleasure of them there. ‘…Tomorrow.’


	5. Soft and hard limits

The morning is a quiet one.

Qui-Gon, as usual, wakes first and moves to water his plants before doing his morning absolutions.

He even squeezed in a quick shower before he could feel Obi-Wan waking on the other end of their bond, Qui-Gon chuckling faintly to himself as he felt Obi-Wan’s usual morning grouchy feelings flutter about.

By the time Qui-Gon himself had heated up their breakfast, a nice grain porridge with some sweetened fruit and honey, Obi-Wan was his usual impeccable self as he joined him in the kitchen.

‘Catch him in the morning however, and he looks like he crawled out from _under_ the bed.’ Qui-Gon noted in amusement as Obi-Wan served them both a cup of tea before the two settled down.

They didn’t talk beyond the morning greeting, both to aware of what they left behind the last night.

They knew what was coming but they were both damn well going to enjoy a cup of tea and breakfast before they continued that particular conversation.

Eventually however, as the sun rose low in the sky and shone in their window, they were ready.

Settling down on the couch instead of his chair this time, Qui-Gon peered up at Obi-Wan as the other stood in front of him uncertainly. “You’re welcome to my lap this time if you wish.” Qui-Gon rumbled, chuckling when Obi-Wan instantly and eagerly settled down in his lap, straddling it to face Qui-Gon.

Not quite what Qui-Gon had in mind, but oh well, as long as Obi-Wan was comfortable.

Resting his hands on the others hips, trying not to take too much notice of the rear resting on his knees, Qui-Gon thumbed gently at the other Jedi’s hips. “So, we talked about triggers last night,” He rumbled, watching as Obi-Wan winced a bit. “How about limits?” Qui-Gon raised a brow.

Raising his hands, Obi-Wan hesitated then grasped Qui-Gon’s shoulders, shifting a bit closer as he did, wiggling his rear down on Qui-Gon’s firm thighs. “Hard limits include things like golden showers, scat, whipping, genitalia torture, scarring, drugs, infantilization, masochism, blood play, knife play, most impact play, piercings, recordings and any marks I can’t explain easily on exposed skin,” Obi-Wan murmured, Qui-Gon nodding in understanding and he could see a direct red thread from his triggers to some of those limits. “Soft limits that are negotiable are cross dressing, role play, wax play, aphrodisiacs, captivity, spanking and double penetration.”

Every word spilling over Obi-Wan’s lips had them both flushing but considering they were both used to hearing about limits and kinks that were allowed and not allowed, this wasn’t unusual enough to stop them.

‘Maybe it’s that us that makes us a bit more embarrassed? That we know each others.’ Qui-Gon mused to himself, rubbing gently at Obi-Wan’s lower back to sooth the other. “And what do you enjoy Obi-Wan?” He coaxed gently.

Leaning back into the touch, Obi-Wan let out a low noise, closing his eyes a bit before focusing on Qui-Gon’s eyes again and the older man was amused to note how deeply colored Obi-Wan’s cheeks became at that. “Bondage, sensory play, shibari, orgasm control, toy play, blindfolds in play, rimming and blow jobs.” Obi-Wan squirmed a bit, cheeks dark with his blush.

Chuckling faintly, ignoring his own blush, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the others waist to drag Obi-Wan closer, nodding with a small smile as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s jaw. “Good to know. And what of collars Obi-Wan?” He murmured, watching the other closely.

Blinking, Obi-Wan’s deep red cheeks lost a bit of color as he peered back at Qui-Gon in bemusement.

That was enough for Qui-Gon to know that no one else had ever collared Obi-Wan and that sent heat through his body as he tightened his grip around Obi-Wan’s waist.

“Collars and leashes Obi-Wan, what’s your thought on those in play?” He prompted again, smiling gently and encouragingly at his to be sub. Obi-Wan might not be able to walk around with the collar but they could have one for playing when things were private.

And hey, Obi-Wan had suggested an alternative…

It was an intriguing option and Qui-Gon would admit there was a soft heat in his stomach at the idea of Obi-Wan wearing Qui-Gon’s initials.

Shifting, a shy smile appearing on his lips, Obi-Wan shrugged a bit. “W-Well, I’ve never done it before but I have to admit I’m… curious to try.” He whispered, biting his lips as he leaned in.

Smiling, Qui-Gon tilted his head up invitingly. “Oh?” He rumbled, feeling Obi-Wan’s tea sweetened breath washing over his face at the closeness, this close he could count each individual eyelash and could see the faint redness trapped in the dark lashes and could pick out the blue in the others otherwise so green eyes.

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan whispered before dipping in, resting his lips against Qui-Gon’s in a shy beginner kiss.

A softly shy kiss that had Qui-Gon raising one hand to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head and angle it, it slowly deepening the kiss as Obi-Wan sighed happily into the kiss.

A soft and gentle beginning to a new kind of relationship for the two.


	6. Scene 1

Tapping his fingers on the cup, watching the busy skycar line that lucky weren’t right over the temple, Qui-Gon focus returned rather sharply to the real world instead of his day dreams when he heard the door open and close, the soft steps of his padawan entering the quarters from his last lessons of the day.

Turning his head, still remaining in his window sill seat, he watched as Obi-Wan shakily hung up his lesson bag and robe before taking a fortifying breath to bend down to remove his boots, little twitches of his eyes and lips exposing that he wasn’t quite as serene as he was pretending.

Not that he could hide from Qui-Gon, the bond had been wide open all day, letting Qui-Gon keep a tab on his padawan.

His flushed and somewhat sweaty padawan, who finally straightened and stared at Qui-Gon, his face crumbling from faux serenity to the edge of desperation. “M-Master.” He murmured.

Chuckling faintly, abandoning his tea in the window sill, Qui-Gon stood and held his arms open in invitation.

A brief flare of relief covered Obi-Wan’s face, overwhelmingly loud in the bond before he scuttled across the floor and into Qui-Gon’s arms, standing on his toes quickly to desperately kiss Qui-Gon.

He allowed it, his Obi-Wan had been such a good boy since Qui-Gon sent him off.

Letting Obi-Wan take charge of the sloppy and desperate kiss, opening his mouth at a probing tongue and nipping teeth, Qui-Gon instead focused on working open the sash and ease the tunics apart to get to pale skin patterned with blue silk, letting the tunic fall off the others arms and to the floor.

That had been the start of their play, the reason Qui-Gon had monitored Obi-Wan from the moment he left the quarters as the scene was in play under Obi-Wan’s clothes.

Shibari was a beautiful thing Qui-Gon couldn’t help but think as he admired the silk sliding against skin and the knots that rubbed Obi-Wan’s skin and while shibari was the art of rope binding technically speaking, Qui-Gon had gone for silky ribbons instead, the very fabric a sensual glide all across Obi-Wan’s pale and freckled body, each move pulling and caressing as he moved through his lessons for the day.

The rules for this scene had been simple, keep the silk on, don’t let anyone know they’re there, keep the Force bond open at all times and don’t touch yourself, don’t cum.

Simple instructions that just became so much more difficult as the bulge and large wet spot on Obi-Wan’s leggings were showing when Qui-Gon finally pulled his desperate sub away enough to look down, chuckling faintly when the other whined in desperation. “It’s a good thing your tunic fold hid that away hmm?” He teased faintly, stroking down the others sides and hips, feeling the bumps and knots of the silk beneath his hands.

A soft whine escaped Obi-Wan, his slender hands gripping the master’s tunic lapels as he stood on trembling legs.

Settling his hands on his padawan’s hips finally, pressing his thumbs into the covered up hip juncture he felt flexing beneath his touch, Qui-Gon gave the other a stern look. “Did you clean yourself like I told you to?” He rumbled deeply, biting in a chuckle at how red the other got even as Obi-Wan nodded desperately. “Good boy, that means I don’t have to wait. Undress.” He murmured.

Then he let go, brushing Obi-Wan’s hands off him as he stepped back.

For a moment, Obi-Wan flailed, unfooted and wide eyed before he shuddered, watching as Qui-Gon stepped backwards until the man settled in his armchair.

All the while, Qui-Gon’s eyes remained squarely on Obi-Wan, watching the other wiggle the leggings down his hips and slide them down quickly and eagerly, his sub not up to being playful after being on edge and hiding it throughout his lessons.

And Qui-Gon wasn’t up to more teasing either, the secondhand emotions coming from Obi-Wan all through his lessons being enough to erode his own control to the point he undid his leggings enough to pull himself out, gesturing for Obi-Wan to come over.

Almost stumbling over his own legs, Obi-Wan let out a surprised noise when Qui-Gon stopped him from straddling his lap and instead turned him around, settling Obi-Wan down slowly until his back was resting against Qui-Gon’s still clothed chest. “There we go… legs up here… good boy.” Qui-Gon hummed, directing the others knees up and over Qui-Gon’s own thighs, smirking when he felt the other shiver as he realized Qui-Gon’s plans.

Like this, Obi-Wan had no leverage, couldn’t lift himself and when Qui-Gon directed Obi-Wan’s hands to his thighs, Obi-Wan was left without any way to move himself and was left helpless and at Qui-Gon’s direction.

Nuzzling into his new subs neck, humming softly, Qui-Gon ran his hands along the other sides. “…We talked a lot about your kinks, your soft and hard limits and what you could expect. And for the most part, your kinks either line up with mine or you have never experienced it. But I have one kink that I enjoy exposing my subs too.” Qui-Gon bit Obi-Wan’s lobe, the redhead’s breath hitching in response as he felt Qui-Gon shifting behind him and by the soft clicks and shifts and the sensation behind him, Obi-Wan could tell the other was sliding an oiled condom onto himself.

And then he went quiet, just breathing with Obi-Wan, his hands holding onto Obi-Wan’s hips.

After a minute, shivering both from the air on his exposed body and from impatience, Obi-Wan let out a low whine of inquiry, desperate for sensation, desperate for something to happen as his skin kept getting rubbed and restrained by the soft silky rope but conscious enough to not speak without permission.

Chuckling, Qui-Gon set a hand to Obi-Wan’s back and pressed him forward slowly, Obi-Wan gasping as he leaned forward with his hands fisted on his thighs and he whined softly when Qui-Gon’s other hand came to cup one cheek, gently pulling them apart so the throbbing cock could slide between. “I enjoy manipulating my subs bodies,” Qui-Gon set the head of his cock to Obi-Wan’s fluttering and winking hole. “I enjoy taking power away from them and watching them trust me, trust me with their voices, trust me with their bodies… and our pleasure.” He grasped the diamond pattern of silk in the middle of Obi-Wan’s back and pulled Obi-Wan back.

Slowly, steadily, only Qui-Gon’s grip kept Obi-Wan from falling too hard and too fast onto the cock, Obi-Wan gasping and shuddering as gravity kicked in and the cock was feed slowly but resolutely until it filled that fluttering hole.

Resting back against Qui-Gon’s back, Obi-Wan shuddered hard, eyes wide at the wall as he gasped breathlessly, sweat beading on his upper lip and his feet trembled as they hung over the older man’s thighs.

Hissing faintly in response to the fluttering muscles, Qui-Gon settled his right hand to Obi-Wan’s stomach while the left one held onto the others hip, squeezing and rubbing in soothing motions before he growled and slowly bucked. “Force above sweetheart, your pleasure _shines_ in the karking Force. I can’t believe how good you feel.” He growled, smirking when he got a moan and Obi-Wan dropping his head back onto his shoulder.

It was too much and yet not enough, the light bucking, the rocking, just barely glancing his prostate and Qui-Gon knew it wasn’t enough to bring the redhead off as he whimpered and moaned pleadingly but didn’t say a word, let Qui-Gon control the action.

“Kept thinking about you the entire day, wondering what you were doing,” Qui-Gon continued, his breath becoming slightly strained as he moved both hands to the others hips, moving him a bit higher and a bit faster and yet not coming far off the heavy, throbbing cock inside of him as Obi-Wan gasped sharply. “Kept wondering if you were a good boy for me, if you were following instructions.” He growled out sharply.

Obi-Wan whined loudly at that, nails scratching at his own thighs, eyes wide before shuddering as Qui-Gon bit at his lobe again.

“And you know what, my dearest Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon huffed into his ear, chuckling darkly when Obi-Wan shook his head, cock throbbing untouched between his legs and bouncing with every rocking motion and thrust. “You were indeed a _good_ boy, who gets to cum _now_.” Qui-Gon husked into the others ear, voice strained and sweat rolling beneath his own clothes as he infused the Force into his order.

Sucking in his breath sharply, Obi-Wan stiffened and went still as a statue before letting out a shrill mewl, his cum spurting out in small ropes, hitting the floor as Qui-Gon cursed violently and thrust shallowly but hard into the other until he spilled into the condom, shaking heavily as he gripped the others hip.

There would be bruises there later.

Rope burns and bruises that Qui-Gon would care for but right now, Obi-Wan was busy moaning in pure relief as Qui-Gon clung to his new submissive, wondering how he got this lucky.

And what else he could do with his new sweetheart, who wanted to be a good boy.


End file.
